Soundwave is Slender Man!-Starscreams trouble
by Bluejay20
Summary: one-shot for my other story: Soundwave has been known as Slender Man for awhile but the two newest Starscreams do not know about how frightening he could be. Surprise Present For: Megaranger66 (crossover between TFP, TFG1 and TFA)


**I wanted to get this out for Megaranger66. So….**

**Surprise present for you! :)**

**I hope you enjoy! **

**Starscream from Prime and Starscream from G1 have a brotherly moment near the end. Just a warning. **

Soundwave relaxed lazily on a chair for his size.

Monitor Duty as always.

He was the TIC for crying out loud yet his only task was to monitor the ships activity! He was never allowed in battle, he was never allowed to show off his ninja-like reflexes. Nothing ever exciting happened during monitor duty, everyone was terrified of him.

For reasons that he would not like to mention.

A smirk formed on his faceplates remembering why exactly were the troops so frightened of him, why whenever he passed by they gave off a shiver or fled to a different room.

The day he acted as 'Slender'

The made up creature that he looked so much alike, having the troops terrified of him wasn't that bad. But there were only two mechs that were not scared of him at all.

"What are you doing, Soundwave?"

Speak of the devil

"Isn't it obvious you buffoon he is working on monitor duties as always"

Correction: devils

Animated Starscream walked over towards Soundwave who was not even facing them, his hands were behind his back and head held high. A stance he had taken from Prime Starscream awhile ago.

Soundwave gave an inward sigh before turning to face him. He tilted his helm slightly.

G1 Starscream simply shrugged a bit at the question that he had asked without even speaking. The question was 'What the frag do you want?'

"Can't we spend some quality time with you, Soundwave?" G1 Starscream said, an evil smile crossing his faceplates. Did all Starscreams have the evil smirk, as if they knew you knew that they were planning something but also knew that you were defenseless to stop the plan? He hated that look!

Especially, when you showed fear. Then their smirk only grew wider, wider and wider till the point that they tell you that it was nothing before turning on their heel was strutting out of the room the same way they came in.

The stance, look, smirk, optics…he has been with Prime Starscream long enough to know that that was never a good mixture. It always had to be one or the other, not both.

G1 Starscream stepped in front of his counterpart companion and placed a hand on his hip, the other hand holding some energon. "C'mon Soundwave, we just wanna have some energon with you" G1 Starscream laughed making him twitch a little….that voice was soooooo annoying!

Soundwave was thinking about his options, he was awfully hungry and if he went any longer without energon he would probably die of starvation. But if he stood up from his post and Megatron found him then he would surely be terminated. Maybe just a sip of the energon wouldn't do any harm.

But then again, this _was _Two Starscreams. The best Cowards, Egomaniacs, Pathological Liar and Suck Ups that these three universes have ever seen!

Be, also then again, Soundwave _was _dying of hunger. He was so desperately hungry that he would take it from anybody.

He reached out both of his long limbed arms and wiggled his fingers about, just like a youngling would do to their creators to get them to feed them.

Both G1 Starscream and Animated Starscream laughed at the action but nevertheless gave the energon to Soundwave who took it without protest.

The two Starscreams watched in awe as Soundwave placed the energon on the ground and bringing his slender digits to the bottom of his mask, he clicked some pieces of the visor and took the mouth piece off and placing it on the monitor in front of him.

His lips were now visible to everybody.

Soundwave reached down and picked up the energon before taking a long gulp of energon, enjoying the taste of the sweet flavor.

"Your Visor is in parts!?" Animated Starscream shouted in disbelief.

Soundwave nodded, still drinking the energon. He put four digits out in front of him, stating how it was in four parts. Finally, he placed the energon on the ground and pointed to the right side of his face then the left then last but not least were his optics were.

"Wow" G1 Starscream said.

Soundwave slowly reached down and picked up the bottom of his visor and hooked it back on, recompleting his visor once again.

Soundwave suddenly got sleepily, his optics threatened to close on him. He wanted to curl up in a ball and fall in recharge. "Feeling sleepy, Soundwave?" G1 Starscream snickered, leaning over to look at Soundwave in the face…visor, same difference!

Soundwave nodded before his systems were forced into shut down and he went limp, going straight into recharge.

"Is he in recharge, Starscream" Animated Starscream asked.

"I believe so, Starscream" G1 Starscream replied.

Both high fived before Animated Starscream leaned down and picked up Soundwave and threw him over his shoulder before walking off The Bridge with the recharging Soundwave. G1 Starscream watched before following closely behind.

0000000000000000000000

Soundwave awaked from recharge, he was on his berth in his quarters. When or how he got here was beyond him.

Glancing over at his clock he gave a snarl in disgust, in human clock time it would be 6:35 but for Cybertronians you basically multiply the human clock time by '5' making it 31:75.

He groaned as he pushed himself into a sitting position before standing up onto his peds. If he didn't move then he would be late for work. He was NEVER late. Never was, never will. That is just how he works.

He walked over towards Laserbeak and reattached him to his chest before walking out of his quarters.

He didn't like first waking up. The hallways were dark, making it still seem like night. It wasn't until you actually make it into The Bridge did you realize what time it was. The Bridge was almost always filled with light. Megatron looking out across the sea or land or even space in front of the crew like Nick Fury with the SHIELD helicarrier…That's right, Soundwave watched Marvel's The Avengers…Don't judge him!

Soundwave continued walking down the hall his audios could pick up snickering. Some troops stopped to stare at him before walking down the hall laughing.

Soundwave raised an optic-ridge behind his visor but decided it was best not to ask.

When he saw light emerging from the room he was about to enter, he got excited and quickened his pace until he reached The Bridge and once he did he HATED it.

Everyone started laughing at him. Pointing, laughing, giggling, snickering, commenting…anything you could think of they were doing it to him. Why? He had exactly no idea. Knock Out strutted next to Soundwave and a smile formed on his face, the medic was trying not to laugh too hard. That was noticeable.

"Princess Soundwave, I do believe that you should be up in a Tower. The Bridge is for _mechs_" Knock Out couldn't contain himself any longer and broke out into a fit of laughter. He walked towards The Two Starscreams who were laughing louder then everyone on The Bridge

Soundwave ran towards to his workstation and looked at himself in the mirror. The sight before him shocked him…

He was…pink! It looked like he had pink dress on him, and Laserbeak was pink too! Some sparkles were here and there, the back of his helm was a light yellow almost blondish color acting as hair. It went down to his mid back and the paint went over his shoulder, what looked like some thin curls were painted. His feet were painting bright pink to look like heels but everything else of him looked somewhat the same.

Don't forget the visor!

He had red lipstick…not paint, _lipstick_…on his visor

Blue eyes, those of a human, were painted. He had hadn't noticed this before, probably because whoever painted him did not know were his optics were. They were a little higher then the usual place for a Cybertronian.

He scowled, the laughter never ceased. With one sharp turn his feelers sprang out, the troops jumped backwards in shock some hitting their backs against the monitors.

He smirked to himself and retracted his feelers, leaving the same way he came in; he left to wash up in the wash racks because he needed it.

00000000000000000000000000

Four days…Four fragging days and they still call him 'Princess Soundwave' forget that he is a superior office just call him by that until he snaps!

But, the new nickname did not stop the forgetting of the other nickname.

'Slendy, SlenderWave, Slender Man' etc, etc.

He still got called those names until yesterday were one vehicons got creative and called Soundwave 'Princess SlenderWave'

OF COURSE! Now this was his new nickname…

It did not take long for Soundwave to figure out who his suspects were…luckily, he also new who his next to victims were.

.

Soundwave was currently writing out a report for Megatron. He could feel one of the three Starscreams staring at him. All _three _of them were on The Bridge so it was hard to figure out without physically turning around and taking a look.

But by a guess, he would have to guess Prime Starscream.

Prime Starscream has been giving him looks all day. Not hateful, evil...he gave him scared, worried, confused…those were the looks he gave him. As if he knew that Soundwave was planning something but didn't know what he was planning so couldn't do anything about it. The fact that he was showing his fear made Soundwave smile evilly.

_Now _he realized why Starscreams smirked…

"Soundwave"

Soundwave jerked upwards when he heard his name being called. He stood up and turned around to face Lord Megatron.

"Command The Ship while I am away…I trust you on this Soundwave" Megatron growled, narrowing his optics.

Soundwave nodded with a smirk on his face.

Megatron gathered a small troop and headed towards the flying deck. Wherever he was going it was important.

Soundwave walked over towards the three Starscreams, his optics glinted with excitement.

"What do you want, Soundwave?" G1 Starscream asked, placing a hand on his hips.

Soundwave stopped and put out a text that went to all monitors on the ship. It said:

**Everyone except for our lovely Starscreams get back to you quarters. Unless you want serious consequences…this is an order. **

**From, Soundwave **

Nobody dared to question him; they all scurried out of the room as quick as they could. Prime Starscream's wings dropped low, he was spluttering a bit unknowing of what to say.

Soundwave then let out a text again:

**Let the games begin **

The lights shut out almost instantly and all the windows shut. This was too familiar to Prime Starscream. "What is happening?" Animated Starscream asked, narrowing his optics trying to see in the darkness that surrounded him.

"WHAT DID YOU SLAGGERS DO!?" Prime Starscream finally screeched, he whipped around to slap both of the helms. "We are dead, we are soooooo dead! I can't believe you! I was not, am not and will never be apart of that and yet I am being punished! Do you understand how scary Soundwave is! He will rip out are sparks when he has the chance. He—!"

"GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!" G1 Starscream yelled, smacking the silver seeker in the face making said seeker stumble a bit before growling.

"We'll just find Soundwave, easy enough" Animated Starscream shrugged.

"No, he finds us…" Prime Starscream whispered.

Before any of them could say anything else words appeared _everywhere. _The floor, the ceiling, the walls, the monitor all in the color of blood red.

"**Collect All Eight Pages" **

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Prime Starscream shouted, oblivious that he was referencing to a slender man page.

Animated Starscream and G1 Starscream laughed, they both did not know what Slender was and both obviously did not know what Soundwave could do when acting as him. "We'll beat this game…easy" Animated Starscream said, taking point. G1 Starscream running after him.

Prime Starscream sighed while mentally thinking,

"_I don't want to go in the cage again!" _

00000000000000000000000000000

The Starscreams walked down the cold, lifeless hallways. All three thinking about the Eredicon and vehicons safe inside they're quarters.

They passed by a page that was stapled to the wall. Animated Starscream and G1 Starscream walking right past it while Prime Starscream gave an 'ahem' getting them to stop and turn around.

"You do realize that we actually have to collect the pages, right?" Prime Starscream said, a clawed servo being placed on his hip while the other hand pointed at the page.

"We are leaving it so we know that we are not going in a circle" Animated Starscream sighed at the fool. He should know this!

"Th-The…THE SLAGGING SHIP ISN'T EVEN IN A CIRCLE!" The Silver Seeker shouted reaching for the page and ripping it off the wall. He threw the page at them and started taking lead. "Until you two play the game Slender _I _am taking control of this situation" Prime Starscream snarled, starting to walk in front of them.

Animated Starscream and G1 Starscream glared at the seeker that was taking lead before following.

00000000000000000000000000

Soundwave hummed to himself.

Monitor Duty.

He LOVED monitor duty in situations like this. He was relaxing the chair; his feet propped up on the workstation, the bottom part of his visor off to show his lip plates. A cube of energon was in his right hand, that hand was lazily holding the cube to the side, it threatened to slip but Soundwave's thin fingers had a good grip on it.

He was leaning back on his chair, chuckling softly to himself as he watched the monitor with a close optic.

So far they had gotten one page…well, Prime Screamer did because the others were being complete idiots and thought about _leaving _the page.

Soundwave took a sip of the energon before placing it on the ground. He grabbed the rest of his visor and put it in place. He laughed aloud before skipping off, he was gonna get them!

000000000000000000000

Prime Starscream kept grumbling about the idiots that he worked with. He also growled about how the spymaster was going to die under his own servos.

Prime Starscream was surveying the area, his red optics were narrowed looking for the page.

Prime Starscream kept walking until he heard a loud thump and a groan of pain then loud laughter.

Prime Starscream once again grumbled about stupid idiots. He turned around to see G1 Starscream on the ground; he was bleeding energon, while Animated Starscream laughed loudly while pointed at him at the fallen colorful seeker.

"What happened!?" Prime Starscream shouted with a soft sigh.

"I-I fell" G1 Starscream cried, he sounded like a youngling when he said it. Tears were obviously coming from his optics and down his gray face-plates.

"C'mon…." Prime Starscream leaned down and put out his hand. He stopped two seconds right before touching him. "It-It's a feeler!"

"Soundwave!" Animated Starscream shouted, marching towards the dark surrounding area that Soundwave was hiding in.

Soundwave snickered, his put the picture of slender on his visor and waited for Animated Starscream to come close enough to him to scare him.

"Don't do that!" Prime Starscream exclaimed but it was too late, the lavender Starscream had already made it to Soundwave.

The high pitch static came on, the dim lights around them flashed and sparked. Animated Starscream let out a scream but otherwise couldn't move.

Prime Starscream reached down and scooped up the injured seeker in his arms; he turned around and _ran _as fast as he could. He could have run faster but he was way to thin and the seeker he was carrying was heavier then he was so that just made him move a little slower.

"S-Starscream, what about Starscream?" G1 Starscream asked, trying to pear over the silver seeker's shoulder plates.

"He's taken…he was taken as soon as he looked into Soundwave's visor!" Prime Starscream exclaimed, he started panting afterwards. Getting tired from all the running that he was doing.

He finally put G1 Starscream down once he thought he was a good distance away from Soundwave. As soon as the seeker was placed on his feet he slipped and Prime Starscream had to react quickly so that he could catch the seeker.

"My knee…HURTS!" he screeched, his high pitch voice piercing Prime Starscream's audio but he refused to say anything because his knee was shattered and he had every right to scream.

"Calm down, calm down-A PAGE!" Prime Starscream shouted and ran over towards the page on the wall. G1 Starscream slipped and landed on his aft on the floor with a grunt. "I hate you" the colorful seeker groaned unhappily.

Prime Starscream read the page quickly before plucking it off the wall. "Two pages down" Prime Starscream said, turning back around to face G1 Starscream. 'Opps…sorry" he whispered with an innocent smile.

G1 Starscream grumbled something, he reached out his arms and Prime Starscream quickly put the page on the floor and helping G1 Starscream up to his feet before letting the blue, white, red seeker put his arm over the slender seeker's shoulder plates.

The two of them walked down the hallways in silence, now they were just walking down the hall.

"Thanks for helping me out" G1 Starscream finally whispered. Prime Starscream's audios were deceiving him weren't they!? The hotheaded, evil, high pitched, basically his other self thanked him for doing something! That was unheard of!

"You're Welcome" Prime Starscream whispered before continuing to walk down the hall.

0000000000000000000000

Soundwave paced back and forth in The Bridge, he was mad!

He only managed to get _one _of the three and the other one is injured and he still didn't manage to get him!

Animated Starscream was not online, Soundwave had knocked him out not so long ago.

Soundwave stopped as he got a plan. It was a foolproof plan. He would just have to set a trap.

000000000000000000000000000

Prime Starscream took small, quiet steps.

"We-were all gonna die" G1 Starscream muttered.

"Quiet!" Prime Starscream snapped, he pulled them over towards a corner were a page was hidden. He plucked the page and read it. "Don't look or it takes you?!" G1 Starscream yelled, "The frag does that mean!"

"Look!" Prime Starscream exclaimed, pointing over towards the long hallway of pages.

"Follow it!" G1 Starscream exclaimed.

"No-no-no-no! It's a trap!" Prime Starscream exclaimed, whipping around and running down the hallways. He picked up G1 Starscream slightly so that he could move faster.

He turned into the med-bay and panting heavily, he placed G1 Starscream right on the floor next to the med berth, Prime Starscream collapsed next to him and panted heavily.

"We are gonna die!" G1 Starscream whispered-yelled.

"We are not…" Prime Starscream whispered but before he could finish the door opened up and foot steps were heard. His breathing hitched. "…yes we are"

"St-Starscream! I am too pretty to die!" the colorful seeker whispered.

"But your voice isn't" Prime Starscream laughed.

"Shut up! This isn't the time!"

"I know"

"Starscream, I have always looked as you and the other Starscream as my trine you know" G1 Starscream said with a soft smile.

"Don't you have Skywarp and Thundercracker?" Prime Starscream asked.

"They don't care about me like you guys do! They would have left me to die at Soundwave's hand if that happened to me" the colorful seeker sighed.

The slender seeker shifted with uncertainty before bringing the other Starscream in a soft, comforting hug. "We are your trine, Starscream….we'll never leave you"

G1 Starscream smiled and hugged who he looked as an older brother back. Both of their optics closed but when they opened they let out a scream. Red optics looked at him with anger.

"Touching" Megatron's voice was angry and loud, "Now I hope you get back to work!"

The lights came on instead of being dim which blinded the seekers momentarily. The two Starscreams scrambled to their feet and ran down the hallway, in search for there other trine mate.

The warlord didn't know why those idiot buffoons were in the dark! He couldn't care less actually…

Megatron stopped thinking when he saw a paper taped to the wall. He walked over towards it and read it.

'No eyes, always watches'

Anger boiled up in him.

"SOUNDWAVE!"

**Hope you all enjoyed, especially you Megaranger66! :)**

**Read, Favorite, Follow, Review! **

**~Bluejay20 **


End file.
